Kado Paling Absurd
by Al-chii NekoNyan
Summary: Hari ini hari ulangtahun Alibaba. Tapi,akibat ke-tidakfamous-an dia,bahkan teman-temannya melupakan ulangtahunnya!


Berhubung ini hari ultahnya Alibaba,author ngebut bikin ini dari tengah malem~ \-w-/

Ya,ya,gaperlu basa basi sebenernya,jadi langsung aja,check it out!

* * *

Summary:  
Hari ini hari ulangtahun Alibaba. Tapi,akibat ke-tidakfamous-an dia,bahkan teman-temannya melupakan ulangtahunnya!

* * *

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor,Friendship

Warning: Garing,gosong,typo,OOC,lawakan kurang greget(?),tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa Indonesia,dan lain-lain

Disclaimer: Magi ya udah pasti punya Shinobu Ohtaka-sensei. Fanfictnya bikinan saya,Al-chii NekoNyan

"Langitnya cerah,ya," ujar Alibaba pada Aladdin,menatap langit. "Pasti ada orang yang sedang berulang tahun di hari yang indah seperti ini."

"Mungkin," jawab Aladdin,ikut menatap langit dengan awan putih bergumpal.

Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu balkon istana kerajaan Sindria.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'mungkin'?" tanya Alibaba,terlihat syok.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aladdin terlihat bingung.

"...tidak," Alibaba menggeleng.

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Alibaba-kun," gumam Aladdin.

"Apanya?" balas Morgiana.

"Tidak,mungkin cuma perasaanku saja,Morg-san," ujar Aladdin,menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan senyuman gugup.

"Mungkin saja ia pergi ke bar dan mendapati gadis paling jelek disana," duga Hakuryuu,yang tampaknya cukup meyakinkan untuk sebuah alasan kenapa Alibaba bersikap aneh.

Aladdin mengangguk. "Aku setuju denganmu,Hakuryuu oniisan!"

Kemudian Hakuryuu dan Aladdin tertawa.

Alibaba yang menguping pembicaraan Aladdin,Morgiana,dan Hakuryuu cuma bisa poker face sambil bilang, "Ah,mereka lupa,ya..."

.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang,Alibaba," sapa Ja'far yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Alibaba.

Masrur dibelakangnya hanya menatap Alibaba dengan wajah datar.

"O-oh,ya," Alibaba mengangguk.

Dan kemudian Ja'far dan Masrur lewat begitu saja.

Hening.

"Gi-gitu doang?" gumam Alibaba syok.

.

.

.

.

"Master,bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Alibaba,ketika ia dan Sharrkan berlatih.

"Apa?" Sharrkan balik bertanya sambil menghindari ayunan pedang Alibaba dan balas menyerang.

Alibaba menahan serangan Sharrkan dan melanjutkan pertanyaanya, "Menurutmu hari ini hari apa?"

"Bukannya jum'at?" balas Sharrkan singkat.

Hening.

DUAGH!

Serangan punggung pedang Sharrkan tepat mengenai kepala Alibaba.

"Alibaba! Kenapa kau melamun?!"

.

.

.

.

Untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya,Alibaba berjalan ke kota sendirian.

"Huh! Percuma saja,tak ada yang ingat ulangtahunku!" gumam Alibaba kesal,menendang kerikil di depannya sekuat tenaga.

Aku inget,kok.

"Tapi temanku bahkan tak ada yang ingat,author!" balas Alibaba bersungut-sungut.

Ayolah. Masa kau tak berani mengatakannya pada mereka?

"Mana mungkin!" sergah Alibaba keras,membuat seluruh orang menoleh padanya.

Jangan keras-keras,hanya kau yang bisa mendengarku. Dan,tak ada yang tak mungkin bagi seorang author!

Alibaba mengerenyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

Bruk!

Karena tak memperhatikan jalan,Alibaba tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Hening sejenak.

"Mo-Morgiana?!"

Ternyata orang yang Alibaba tabrak adalah Morgiana.

"Oh,Alibaba-san?"

Tiba-tiba Alibaba berteriak, "Author,jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan 'tak ada yang tak mungkin bagi seorang author'?!"

Yap. Sekarang,abaikan aku dan katakan pada Morgiana mengenai ulangtahunmu.

Alibaba menoleh kaku pada Morgiana dengan tatapan mesum,membuat Morgiana sedikit pucat dan takut.

"Ke-kenapa,Alibaba-san?" tanya Morgiana gemetaran,membuatnya mundur sedikit.

"MOR!" Alibaba mencengram pundak Morgiana dengan keras,membuat Morgiana sedikit terlonjak.

"A-apa?" tanya Morgiana.

Alibaba menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Se-se-se..."

"Se...?"

"...se..."

UDAH! CEPETAN NGOMONG!

"Se-sebenarnya,hari ini ulangtahunku,Morgiana!"

Hening sesaat.

"Terus?" balas Morgiana datar,tampak bingung.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik...

Morgiana memiringkan kepalanya dengan muka keheranan.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Alibaba berlari pergi dan nangis kejer(?).

Morgiana melongo.

"Itu jahat sekali,Mor-san!" ujar Aladdin yang muncul dari balik salah satu stand buah bersama Hakuryuu,tampak menahan tawa sampai ia hampir menangis.

"Akting yang bagus,Morgiana-dono!" ujar Hakuryuu,menepuk tangan.

"Itu bukan akting," balas Morgiana datar. "Itu benar-benar ungkapan hatiku."

Aladdin dan Hakuryuu hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Kemudian Aladdin bergumam, "Yah,kita hanya bisa berharap Alibaba menyukai kejutan kita. Ayo,kita kembali ke istana."

.

.

.

.

"Huh! Tak ada gunanya! Tak ada yang ingat ulangtahunku!" Alibaba berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Masa?

"Diam kau,author!" seru Alibaba,melempar dinding dengan sepatu.

Kau pikir aku akan menjerit sok imut kayak cewek-cewek di si*etr*n yang disentil dikit aja bakalan bilang "Awwww! Sakit tau! Pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab!"?

"Author,aku jijik," balas Alibaba singkat.

Alibaba berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia berpikir mungkin tidur akan membuat perasaannya lebih enak.  
Ketika ia memasuki kamar...

DOR!

Kertas warna warni berterbangan. Ada sedikit gepulan asap di udara. Ya. Baru saja ada yang menarik confetti ketika Alibaba membuka pintu kamar.

"SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN,ALIBABA!" teriak semua yang ada disana,bertepuk tangan dengan semangat.

"E-eh?" Alibaba masih kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat ini. Apa benar ia masih di dunia nyata?

Sharrkan datang merangkul Alibaba,kemudian menarik pinggir mulut Alibaba, "Hei,tersenyumlah! Kami sudah susah payah membuat kejutan ini,tahu!"

Alibaba diam saja.

Ia menunduk sesaat,kemudian ia tampak gemetaran.

Hening.

Semua orang melihat padanya.

"Te-terima kasih...," Alibaba menangis terharu.

Semua orang tersenyum senang,kemudian menepuk-nepuk Alibaba.

"Ayolah,kita nikmati pesta kejutannya!"

Kemudian,begitu pesta sudah berlangsung cukup lama,tiba-tiba Aladdin melambai-lambaikan tangannya diatas podium (atau tepatnya,kasur yang dijadikan podium). Semua orang melihat padanya.

Kemudian Aladdin berseru, "WAKTUNYA MEMBERIKAN HADIAH,SEMUANYA!"

Pisti,Spartos,Sharrkan,Yamraiha,dan beberapa orang lainnya memberikan kadonya secara bergantian dan menyalami Alibaba.

Semua orang memberikan hadiah,kecuali Aladdin,Morgiana,Hakuryuu,dan Sinbad. Mereka justru senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Masrur,bisa tolong bawa kemari hadiah milikku beserta Aladdin,Morgiana,dan Hakuryuu?" perintah Sinbad.

Masrur mengangguk.

Ia pergi sesaat dan kembali sambil mendorong sebuah kado raksasa dengan bungkusan berwarna pink dan pita-pita merah.

"Ini hadiah dariku,Hakuryuu oniisan,Mor-san,dan Sinbad ojiisan,Alibaba-kun!" seru Aladdin ceria,kemudian ia memeluk Alibaba.

"Aku harap kau suka,Alibaba-dono," ujar Hakuryuu sambil menyalami Alibaba.

"Jaga dia baik-baik,ya. Ini hadiah spesial dari Sindria," Sinbad menepuk pundak Alibaba dengan senyuman sok keren(?).

"Alibaba-san,baik-baik,ya," Morgiana tersenyum tipis,menyalami Alibaba dengan sedikit ragu.

Alibaba sedikit curiga ketika melihat respon Morgiana. Tapi,ia tak peduli.

Semua orang berdiri di belakang Alibaba,memperhatikan. Alibaba melepas salah satu pita,dan

kemudian...

Bruk.

Kardus terbuka. Asap berwarna pink menggepul.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening...

Ekaterina muncul dibalik asap-asap itu.

Alibaba syok.

Saat ia menoleh ke belakang,semua orang sudah menghilang.

Ekaterina mendatangi Alibaba,menyodorkan secarik surat pada Alibaba.

Isinya:  
Alibabab,selamat ulangtahun!  
Ini kejutan spesial dari kami,jaga baik-baik,ya!"  
Pertanda,  
_Aladdin,Sinbad,Morgiana,& Hakuryuu_

.

.

.

Hening panjang.

"Jadi,apa kau mau melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Ekaterina dengan suara di-imut-imutin(?).

"E-eh...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end~ :v

* * *

Huooo,ff spesial ultah Alibaba akhirnya slesai~ xD

Absurd abis. Author sendiri kaget pas Ekaterina muncul dari balik asap/?

Yah,sederhananya ini membuktikan bahwa se-jones apapun Alibaba,bahkan teman-temannya masih peduli.

Eh,peduli atau sengaja,ya? -_-v

Yasudahlah. Mohon review ya,readers! :3


End file.
